


James Knew About Wolfstar the Whole Time

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: James isn’t as oblivious as everyone makes him out to be. From his first year, he keeps the best kept secret in all of Hogwarts: that Sirius and Remus love each other, even before they realize it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	James Knew About Wolfstar the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

James knew from the moment he stepped onto the train that first year.

He wasn’t sure how, but he knew, just by sitting in that compartment, Sirius beside him, Remus across from him, that something would happen in the next seven years that changed their lives. James had that feeling; the one that said, oh, I’m going to be friends with these two idiots and it’s going to be the best time of my life. And then there was another feeling that whispered, hey, these two might have something one day.

It wasn’t because Sirius wouldn’t stop talking and Remus couldn’t help but nervously eat chocolate frog after frog, but the entire ride to Hogwarts, James could see Remus staring at Sirius reflection in the window, cheeks dusted the lightest pink, eyes wide and sparkling with curiosity.

The train chugged along at a fast clip, jolting the cars around a sharp bend, and made a piece of chocolate slip from Remus’ fingers and onto the floor.

“Dang it,” Remus frowned, fumbling to pick up his now very dirty chocolate frog. He tossed it in the little waste bin hanging by the door and dug in his bag for a new one, but his chocolate stash was already depleted. He sighed.

Sirius jumped off the bench so quickly he startled Remus and James, flinging the compartment door open and running down the aisle. Remus and James had just enough time to glance at each other with furrowed eyebrows before Sirius returned, panting, moments later.

“Here you go,” he said, holding out his hand towards Remus. Three chocolate frogs lay on his outstretched palm.

Remus blinked for a moment, unsure what to say. “You didn’t have to–”

“I know,” Sirius shrugged, sitting down and flashing a wide grin, “but I wanted to.”

“I can pay you back.”

“You can buy me something next time,” Sirius winked, coaxing a sheepish smile from Remus.

Beside him, James huffed. “I like chocolate too, you know!”

In third year, James felt it again, sitting on the floor of an empty classroom in the Hogwarts dungeon beside Sirius, watching Remus’ shoulders quiver as he fought to control the tears biting at his eyes. His teeth clenched and his mouth puckered as he summoned all the courage in his bones.

“Every month…I have to disappear so I don’t hurt you. When the full moon rises, I…” Remus tried and tried again, but he couldn’t find the last words. His eyes were blown wide, illuminated by the pale light emanating from the tips of their wands, trained on one person.

Waiting for a reaction. For Sirius’ reaction.

He probably cared what James thought, too, but certainly not as much as he cared about Sirius’ opinion. Waiting to see if he’d end their friendship. Waiting to feel the brunt of a curse or hex. Waiting for the whole school to know his secret, too.

Finally, Sirius shook his head, reaching over to clutch Remus’ hand in his, holding on with white knuckles and trembling fingers. “We already know, Remus. And it’s okay. We still love you.”

“You don’t have to be afraid,” James agreed, taking his other hand. “We’re not going anywhere.”

There was a brief moment where Remus lost the ability to breathe, where his muscles eased and his jaw fell open, just enough to let a relieved, terrified wail slip from his lips as he fell forward and into Sirius’ arms. James was there to catch him, too, but Remus’ face was pressed firmly into the crook of Sirius’ neck, and Sirius wasn’t about to let go. James draped his arm around Remus’ back, rubbing slow circles, and used the sleeve of his sweater to rub at his eyes underneath his glasses.

“Thank you,” Remus choked, fingers gripping Sirius’ jumper, “thank you.”

“Thank you for telling us.” Sirius wiped Remus, tears and cracked a poor joke about werewolves, and it was so bad that it actually made Remus laugh, tears and snot running down his face.

In fifth year, James knew exactly what was happening. He knew in those final weeks of summer that they spent at Remus’ house, lounging in fields and swimming in the watering hole by his house, when Sirius ran down the stairs every morning to make sure he could snag the seat at the kitchen table next to Remus. When Remus kept pulling Sirius into all the little shops in town, tugging on his sleeve and sometimes his hand, blushing at his enthusiasm and biting his lip if their skin connected for more than a few seconds. When James would wake up in the middle of the night to hushed whispers.

“What was the best thing before sliced bread?”

“Books.”

“That’s a stupid answer.”

“Well, what would you say?”

“Butterbeer.”

“I’m pretty sure that came after sliced bread. I thought you were going to say records.”

“I didn’t realize you were a butterbeer expert. Records would have been a good one.”

“I’m a Sirius Black expert.”

And then at Hogwarts weeks later, there was, of course, the minor incident where James caught Remus and Sirius sleeping in the same bed, Sirius trapped comfortably in Remus’ arms, sleeping soundly with their hands knotted together. The morning light streamed in through the windows, caressing their faces, illuminating the soft smiles.

It stopped James in his tracks on the way to the bathroom, and the first thing he thought to do was slap his hand over his mouth, not because he was surprised, but so he didn’t accidently make a sound and wake them up. Instead, James did his business, tip-toed back to bed, and pretended to sleep well into the morning until he heard sheets rustle on the far side of the room and the squeak of the floorboards as Sirius returned to his bed.

At breakfast that morning, James said nothing, but found himself smiling at his best friends more than usual.

Every morning after that, he pretended not to see anything, either.

Until, one night after Quidditch practice finished early, James walked into the bedroom and saw things without much of a choice.

Sirius’ arm around Remus. Sitting side by side on the bed. Legs tangled together. Heads leaning against one another. Remus’ lips on Sirius’ cheek. Both eyes blown wide, staring at James.

“Hey,” James said cautiously, watching the way Sirius withdrew his arms and legs from Remus’ body so quickly he nearly decapitated him. Remus’ hands shook around the book in his lap, and his face was ghastly pale. “What’s up?”

“James, I…we…” Sirius stuttered, clambering up from the bed and wringing his hands.

“It’s not what it–” Remus tried, clenching his teeth.

James put a gentle hand up. “Relax. Take a breath.” He exaggerated one, long inhale, and then an exhale, but neither Remus nor Sirius joined him. “It’s okay.”

“We were just doing some homework.”

“Sirius. Breathe. I’m not kidding.” James leered at Sirius until he took a single, shallow breath. “Whatever it is you guys were doing, it’s okay.”

Remus put his book aside and swallowed hard. “We were going to tell you…”

James shrugged, tossing his muddy Quidditch jersey on the ground. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But if you do, I’m here. If it helps at all, I’m happy for you guys.”

“You’re what?” Sirius asked, jaw dropping.

“I’m happy for you guys,” James repeated, fighting off a dramatic eye roll. “I was starting to wonder when you two might get around to it.”

“You knew? Since when?” For being at the top of their class, Remus wasn’t always the brightest.

James rummaged through his dresser for a pair of clean pajamas. “Since like, first year, Moony.”

Remus’ face flushed bright red, and Sirius’ hands splayed over his mouth. James only smiled, taking his clothes to the bathroom. “But if you two are dating now, you’re gonna have to make Lily fall in love with me rather quickly. I don’t wanna third-wheel when we go to Hogsmeade.”

Sirius hummed in agreement and Remus managed a choked laugh, nervously looking at each other as James disappeared into the bathroom. He listened with his ear against the door for a moment, holding back a laughter when Remus’ hushed voice broke through the air.

“First year? How did he know that long ago?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s lying.”

“I thought you said he had practice until six?”

“He did! We’re just lucky he didn’t come in thirty minutes ago.”

“Oh my god.”

In seventh year, Sirius and Remus finally walked down the hallways of Hogwarts hand in hand, ignoring the wide-eyed stares and whispers as they made their way to class. The quiet conversations immediately ceased as James and Lily followed on their heels, shooting lethal glares to anyone who even breathed too loudly.

They were malicious whispers really, more like, holy shit, are Remus and Sirius together? Did you know that they’re gay? Maybe that’s why Sirius always turned me down.

The castle looked a little different in the shadow of their love. The Gryffindor reds and golds were richer, more vibrant, and the sun was alive, pulsing and smiling down on the fjords and grassy plains.

That’s just how they were. Sirius was Sirius and Remus was Remus, and the world burned a little brighter when they were together.


End file.
